


Look

by GreyWeeknds



Series: 30 days writing challenge [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You sip at the edge of the cup, the hot liquid slips down your throat and it leaves a slight burning feeling there. Unconsciously you rub the skin with your thick fingers, because it still hurts a bit and you don’t want to clear your throat. If you do then you’ll be heard, and that’s the whole reason why you even are here. You’re sitting here, watching the people that run in and out from the diner without them knowing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look

You sip at the edge of the cup, the hot liquid slips down your throat and it leaves a slight burning feeling there. Unconsciously you rub the skin with your thick fingers, because it still hurts a bit and you don’t want to clear your throat. If you do then you’ll be heard, and that’s the whole reason why you even are here. You’re sitting here, watching the people that run in and out from the diner without them knowing it.

You have two favourite people, they haven’t even noticed your brown staring eyes from all the times you’ve just seen them, laughing happily together with their hands resting loosely in the other’s. You don’t even know their names; you just refer to them as ‘The blonde’ and ‘The brunette’ in your almost filled papers in the black leather book.

The pencil in your hand is dancing prettily on the blank sheet; this is the first time you’ve ever been so near to hear their voices. To be honest you’re a bit surprised, you hadn’t thought that the boy with the blue eyes would have such a dark tone; you had always thought that he would be the one who would have a voice as clear as a glass. The taller guy speaks very slowly, almost like a sloth. He’s not boring to listen at, it’s just that you feel really distracted when he’s never getting to end of whatever he wanted to say.

You look at those green shiny eyes, they’re extremely beautiful. They watch the blonde as he’s the only one, like there’s nothing better in the world. They love each other; you could’ve seen it from the other side of the planet. It’s not just that the younger lad touches or kisses his boyfriend whenever he has the opportunity to, but there is some kind of glowing halo around them. Like they’re angels that heaven sent down on earth to show what the word ‘love’ really means.

Sometimes you wonder if it’s really a good decision that you chose when you promised yourself that you were never ever going to greet the persons that you observed. The image of being their friend appears in your mind and the thought makes you smile a little bit. Even though you have more friends than you’ll ever need in your lifetime, you can’t lie that you’d want to put them on your list.

 _‘Come on Zayn, leave the two guys alone now’_ you think. Even though you’d like to, you know that you can’t. The reason is that if you leave now, you’re not sure you’ll ever be going back, that you’ll ever see their faces again. So you decide to stay another hour before you pack your bag and leaves. The cup of coffee that you put on the table is long forgotten, and it’s almost as cold as ice. For the last time you glances back at the end of the room, and for a moment you’re certain that they actually looks back at you, smiling happily. You wave your hand swiftly before you walk out of the door and close the book; there is no reason to continue it now as your life is waiting for you. The story is completed and your characters are merely as happy as you are now. You’re finally free.


End file.
